


【锤基】神生所似

by Rachelfengluo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelfengluo/pseuds/Rachelfengluo
Summary: 旧文搬运，文风奇诡。灵感来自于当时很火的成了精的AI，文中加粗句除起手句外皆为成精AI句的改编emmm，AO3好像没法加粗，如果真有人想看请移步随缘居就行不过我估计是没人想看的（ ’ - ’ * )主锤哥，较少基妹正面描写。





	【锤基】神生所似

来自仙宫的王子啊，你与他的人生，所似为何？

来自仙宫的王子啊，你与他的人生，所似为何？

百口莫辩，无可奈何，与徜徉冰河的游鱼。

倒挂于世界之树三天三夜后，Thor听到了一串奇妙的声音。虚浮，缥缈，又美丽。

似真实更似幻境。

于是他想起Frey的告诫，吟唱中隐约期待更满含恨意。

伟大的雷霆之神啊，世人赞颂你为强大美丽，

我却无法掩藏对你的恨意。

成长总要伴随毁灭，珍惜总要等到失去，

愚蠢懦弱比英勇强大更适合于你。

可他为了你，从不吝惜自己的性命。

他诅咒了宇宙的霸主，即使代价是自己的生命。

我的挚友，我的爱情，从未属于我的Loki。

诺恩的纺线已然断裂，她们的本性也不可相信。

所以我将助你倒吊于世界之树上，以胜利之剑的名义。

我的明月破碎的灵魂飘散于宇宙各地，我便用世界之树将它们联系。

强大的奥丁之子啊，因此我必须帮你。

你的血液将助它成长，你的神力将使它丰腴。

我以古老的如恩文字护佑于你，但未知的险恶我终究不能除尽。

尼德霍格的毒雾蜿蜒而上，你千万不能迷失于幻境。

长期的倒吊使Thor头脑眩晕，但他的心志依然坚定。于是他想起他的回答，他说，我绝不会放弃，哪怕乌尔达泉全然干涸，吉欧尔河滞流不前，世界之树化为灰烬，我也绝对不会放弃。

一

来自仙宫的王子啊，你为什么学不会放弃？

飘渺的声音灌入耳中，奥丁之子却毫无动静。

一切都是幻境，他想。无论前方为何，都不能扰乱我的心境，没有什么能阻止我带回我的Loki。

他没有回答，于是那声音接着响起。

来自仙宫的王子啊，你难道认为我是幻境？

我的魔力世人赞扬，我的智慧罕有匹敌。

如果你不相信我的告诫，那你实在是愚蠢至极。

世界之树是联通九界的道路，请你自己仔细看清。

无论夏日的艳阳如何耀眼，黄昏也必然会来临，

而你们终究要输给自己。

强光耀目，画面重叠，无数图景跃过异色双瞳，雷霆之神陷入幻境。

他看到了他的Loki，他的爱人，他的兄弟，他的翡翠森林。

他仍为短发，精致，美丽，而又平静。

他背对着他，又转过头来，笑靥如花。

哥哥，你看这里，Frey送我一只雪精灵，我叫她Joanna。

他的指间确实坐着一只精灵，娇小，可爱，尖耳俏皮，容色明丽。

于是Thor明白了，这里不是幻境，而是过去。

No.他悲哀地想着，我再次回顾了我的愚蠢。

他看到过去的自己，金发的神明随意地开口，他听到令自己后悔的话语。

我亲爱的兄弟偏好精巧的东西，魔花，宝石，与精灵。

我知晓这些发光的巧物确实颇具魅力，可这终究好似女人的玩意。

所以你可愿暂时放下那聒噪的精灵，而来我们的演武场修习？

那才是勇士该做的事情，我亲爱的兄弟。

是我伤害了他。独眼的神明想。那个过去的Thor，骄傲自大，粗鲁野蛮。他爱他的兄弟，却从未试图了解Loki。

他坐拥所有，一无所知。

而奇妙的声音再次响起。

异色双瞳的神明啊，你可已仔细看清？

这是你的过去，而未来早已注定。

雷电与谎言难以长久纠缠，黑与金的结合常孕育着悲剧。

这不是幻境，Thor想。但无论什么都不能摧毁我的意志，我一定要带回我的Loki。

他没有回答，于是那声音接着响起。

来自仙宫的王子啊，你是如此的光芒环绕。

当你诞生之时，九界都为你欢庆。

百花为你绽放，星月为你闪耀。

苍鹰为你献上尾羽，巨龙为你伏低翅膀。

你所到之处华光万丈，你所拥之国万邦来朝。

你是光明的象征，你从未体会过黑暗的味道。

于是画面再次翻转，短发的神明看到了断裂的虹桥。

是你将我推入深渊。Thor想起他兄弟在纽约的话语。

是我伤害了他。雷霆之神想。我应给他一个拥抱，我应将他拉上断桥，我应和他一起坠落，替他抵挡黑暗的袭扰。

可过去并不为他的忏悔而改变，即使他是神明。

他看到黑发的兄弟在废墟里醒来，满身撕裂伤痕，白肤转为灰蓝，绿眸化作红瞳。

他看到狼狈的王子在街市上游荡，衣衫破烂不堪，美丽覆上污浊，骄傲碾为齑粉。

他看到痛苦的法师在深渊里沉浮，身心皆为武器，水眸顾盼生辉，银舌巧言善辩。

他看到了黑暗，他看到了绝望，他看到了深渊。

原来他竟体会过如此。在那被哀悼与思念包裹的一年，音信全无，无依无靠。

而那声音却重又出现，飘渺，虚幻，而神秘。

来自仙宫的王子啊，现在你可能回答我的问题？

你与他的人生，所似为何？

无尽疲惫，徘徊黄昏，亦或是冰冷恨意？

这不是幻境，奥丁之子想。如果这是试炼，那我便要接受，如果这是挑战，那我便要胜利，没有什么能阻止我带回我的Loki。

于是他开口回答，空间里传来低哑的声音。

神秘而飘渺的声音啊，我如何相信你的话语？

你的声音是如此的奇特，以至于我无法相信它含着真意。

它既隐约如远方传来，又清晰如咫尺之近。

它既如女子样娇柔温软，又像勇士般低沉雄厚。

它好像幼童的稚嫩软语，又仿佛老人的嘶哑声音。

奇妙的说话人啊，你究竟是谁？

Thor未曾等到所要的回答，漆黑沉郁的画面便闯入雷神的眼睛。

他看见扭曲的面孔靠近他的兄弟，他听见黑舌谋士魔鬼般的低语。

脆弱无能的下等法师啊，你可真是狼狈至极。

不被重视的家族次子啊，残缺的巨人之躯。

于我你是如此的弱小啊，只会无用的小小诡计。

然而我的主人强大智慧，他愿让你去证明。

No.他愤怒地嘶吼，却只能看到既定的过去。

他看到丑陋的紫色巨兽对他的翡翠实施残酷暴行，他看到黑舌法师祭起魔杖扰乱他兄弟的心灵。

他看到黑发的王子抽搐着站起，翠绿双眸中满含疯狂恨意。

新任的神王再也无法遏制他的愤怒与惊惧，于是雷霆与风暴在世界之树上聚集。

而那神秘的声音再次响起。

来自仙宫的王子啊，现在你可否回答我的问题？

世界之树为你展示的图景，你可已仔细看清？

这便是你们的命运啊，恰似烟灰散落一地。

安抚你的仆从吧，雷暴并不能使过去惊惧。

怒火不能改变任何啊，它只会烧灼掉你自己。

二

尖刀般的话语刺入雷神的胸膛，初生的阳光却又使他平静。

神秘的挑拨者啊，你确实差点干扰了我的心境。

但朝阳打破了黑夜的沉寂，新的一日又将来临。

四日的光阴已过，而我并未忘记我的使命。

我的至宝灵魂分散在宇宙各地，而我需要世界之树将它们联系。

我以神力为献，我以鲜血为祭，

七个昼夜的痛苦为使我的兄弟重见光明。

所以你大可尽管挑拨，但我绝对不会放弃。

Thor收敛他的怒气，静心稳定他满溢的神力。雷暴随之悄然消散，一如它们从未聚集。

而那恼人的声音却又响起。

来自仙宫的王子啊，你怎么还是这般愚蠢至极？

你之所见皆为真实的过去，你却指责这是我的授意？

我知你心怀愧疚啊，但你不可违抗真理。

你的兄弟早已消散啊，因为他突破了魔法的禁忌。

他最后的遗言实为诅咒，也因此奠定了你们的胜局。

这魔法强大到碎裂了他的灵魂，便是瓦尔哈拉与海姆冥界也难以将他寻觅。

无物能突破规则啊，即使你是神明。

别为无谓之事耗费生命，别忘了奥丁之子还肩负着伟大的使命。

我的告诫皆为真理，因为分离便是你们的命运。

强烈的眩晕袭击了Thor的头脑，纽约的场景再次降临。

他看到长发的王子从空间里降临，阴森的笑容也难掩其苍白无力。

他看见高贵的法师随意掀起猩风血雨，翡翠双眸再无一丝希冀。

他看见他嘲讽自己多愁善感，却在出刀一瞬流下剔透泪滴。

我恨过去的自己。Thor想。独眼的神明注视着曾经的自己，彼时他还未真正体会过失去。

我怎么能如此愚蠢至极？我怎能不去正视遮蔽他的阴影？我怎能不去追寻他堕落的原因？

是我伤害了他，我的星辰，我的明月，我的光之精灵。

而那可恶的声音重又响起。

来自仙宫的王子啊，现在你可相信你们的命运？

背道而驰，患得患失，最终拈花镜里。

世界之树的回放不会停止，所以尽快听取我的建议。

放弃这徒劳的挣扎吧，我会助你平安离开这里。

如果我听从了这挑拨者的话语，我就再也见不到我的兄弟。Thor想。所以即使倒吊使我狼狈，过去更带给我惊惧，我也绝对不能放弃。

奇妙的说话者啊，你为什么总是在劝我放弃？

恕我不能听从你的告诫，哪怕它出自好意。

我的兄弟曾对我说到，满足不是他的天性。

所以他又怎能接受就此死去，只因为触犯了一次魔法的禁忌？

于是那声音回答他，不再劝他放弃。

来自仙宫的王子啊，你与你的父亲一个脾气。

骄傲，粗鲁，又坚定。

那我也就不再作无谓的劝说，接下来的回忆还请你自己看清。

因为我知晓你是如何回复你的兄弟，你说放弃也不是你的天性。

银链绞缠发出清脆的声音，于是雷神明白他再次陷入了过去。

这是我未曾看到的，他想。这更是我未曾料及的。

他看到他的父亲遣退了所有的神灵，对他的养子说生即死去才是他的权利。

他看到他的兄弟被关押到了墙壁透明的监狱，为了掩盖伤痛而强行张开幻境。

他看到他的母亲屡屡借助幻影看望她的幼子，他的兄弟每每向她询问自己的踪迹。

这些我都未曾料及。Thor想。想想那时我所做何事？九界的叛乱使我忙碌，中庭的爱人牵动我心。那时我对Loki充满痛心，却未想过去真正探寻我的兄弟。

两年的时光在画面里缩短，光影轻移他就看见了丑陋的黑暗精灵。

他看到他的兄弟与他的母亲在狱中争执，长久的囚禁再次伤害了Loki痛苦的心灵。

他看到诅咒战士诞生于神域内部的监狱里，他看到Loki指引他走上含有密道的楼梯。

No，雷霆之神如遭重击。这是我从未知晓，这是我始料不及。

缥缈的吟唱于此时响起。

来自仙宫的王子啊，真相是否残酷至极？

你是否从未想过神后最爱的王子，却间接害死了他的母亲？

这并非全然是他的过错啊，因为这是他的命运。

郁郁寡欢，漫不经心，与飞鸟不停。

Thor沉默，但旋即重又坚定。

我的母亲向来偏爱我的幼弟，可恨我当年愚蠢不能理解她的良苦用心。

Loki的偏激源于笼罩千年的阴影，而他也已在黑暗世界付出自己的性命。

Frey讽我成长总伴随着失去，其实这点也缠扰着我的兄弟。

我的母亲一定非常思念她的孩子，即使她现在身处瓦尔哈拉里。

倒是你令我好奇，我无法辨别你是否出自善意。

奇妙的说话者啊，什么是你的姓名？

Thor依然未能得到他的回复，因为他再次陷入了过去。

这次的场景灰暗沉寂，他看到他的兄弟躺在荒原上再次睁开了眼睛。

他的胸腔仍未复原，却不再见鲜血奔涌；他的脸色仍然灰蓝，却不再见纵横纹路；他的双瞳血丝遍布，却不再见触目猩红。

他在自我恢复。Thor想到。霜巨人的血脉令他的兄弟痛苦，却利于愈合他的伤口。

他看到他的爱人再次爬起，变化为士兵回到众神之父的殿宇。

他看到他的父亲满面沧桑，诸多白发在一日之间悄然生起。

他看到他的兄弟谎报自己的死讯，而年迈的神王却早已认清。

我的父亲是自愿离开神域。他想。生命的最后阶段他终于想要弥补Loki。

三

当第五日的晨光抚过脸庞，雷霆之神终于从幻境里脱离。

他倒吊在世界之树上，仰头观察他的成果。

新生的枝芽早已长起，嫩株的尖端已然爆出浓绿。五日的献祭流逝了他的鲜血，这希望的成长却使他感到阵阵暖意。

世界之树可联通所有宇宙，而这新生的枝芽会带回他的Loki。

愉悦的神王主动开口，他的声音柔和而又坚定。

奇妙的说话者啊，我倒想问问你的姓名。

为何不来真正地阻拦我啊，即使你一直想改变我的心意？

你明明知晓我的固执啊，放弃不是我的天性。

也许我向来长于力量啊，可我也并非没有脑力。

我暂且将你称为试炼者啊，请告知我你的姓名。

于是那声音终于回答。

来自仙宫的王子啊，你为何屡次询问我的姓名？

那我便告诉你吧，关于我的事迹。

你尽可以尽力一猜，尽管你幼稚又好奇。

我诞生于世界之初，我拥有灵魂之术。

我的足迹在各地遍布，我的声名在九界传颂。

众神之父视我为仇敌，手持最锋利的武器将我刺穿。

然而他却不知，我实为不死不灭，

我从冥界归来，容光更胜往昔。

来自仙宫的王子啊，你可曾猜到我的姓名？

Thor沉默了片刻，长期的倒吊使他的形容狼狈不堪，仅剩的蔚蓝挂上了血丝，蜜色的肌肤染上了苍白。但是他最终开口，于是空间里便充斥了他低沉的声音。

神秘的说话人啊，我未想到你竟这般的坦率直白。

多日的倒吊使我狼狈，给予我昏沉的头脑和充血的颅腔。

但知识拥有忠诚的属性，即使如此也未弃我而去。

在Asgard的传说里，你是如此的邪恶与可怖。

挑拨者，邪术师，高傲而阴险的巫女。

但若我的翡翠从冰雪中诞生，那我也不再能对睡前故事全然相信。

于是我只称你为华纳的神女，因为你生于此地且挚爱那里。

Gullveig，那便是你的姓名。

被猜出姓名的神女不再回答，画面的转换却未就此停止。

彩虹桥的光辉猛然刺入雷神的双眼，强烈的刺激使鲜血不断溢出。

血色迷蒙中鲜艳的红蓝映入眼帘，他便知晓已是到了sakaar。

他看到他的爱人愤起搏杀，苍翠的魔法席卷了混乱的场景。

他看到他的翡翠巧施银舌，眨眼之间便迷惑了周遭的一切。

他看到宇宙古神开怀大笑，推杯换盏之间便对其器重有加。

他的兄弟的确适合这里。Thor想。这里疯狂，混乱，又无序。

但他绝不仅仅只配得上这里。

Gullveig的声音就在此时响起。

来自仙宫的王子啊，你怎么还不明白我的用意？

你的父王三次杀我不死，是因为我早已对世界之树完成了献祭。

阿萨神族传言称我为邪恶的巫女，却不知我早已与世界之树连为一体。

虽然Asgard仇恨于我，但你们的母亲是华纳法师早逝的珍宝。

她是王冠上的明珠，华服上的水晶。

我屡次告诫于你，只是因为对她的怀念与怜惜。

无论哪个宇宙你们都没有幸福结局，这我早已看清。

Thor未及回答，过去就再次带他脱离。他不由自主，再次陷入了幻境里。

金色的奇迹被黑暗摧毁，九界的辉煌被灰烬掩埋，Asgard黄昏已临。

随后的场景简短又熟悉，诸神末日之时，华厦接连倾倒，而他的Loki救世主般降临。

他看到他怀抱Surtur的头骨冲向永生之焰，也看到了他在宇宙魔方前的犹豫。

Thor握紧了拳头，却没有闭上眼睛。这成了他此生噩梦的开端，而他要用自己的眼睛看清。

他的弟弟一直对这块蓝色的宝石充满了偏爱，以至于终末之时都不忘将其带走。反观以太粒子被他拱手相让，镶嵌了心灵宝石的权杖更是被其随意丢弃。

这是否意味着他一直想要逃离？

过往的种种突如潮水般涌上Thor的心头，他惊恐地思考了Loki所获得的东西。

以他的身世大白为界，Thor回顾了Loki相对神祇来说短暂的生命。

此前千年，忽略，嘲讽，与阴影。

此后十年，怒火，伤痛，与流离。

他第一次感受到了自己动摇的心灵。

他开始怀疑他们的命运。

来自仙宫的王子啊，你们的人生，所似为何？

是涉世未深，是百转千回，是掩藏不住的目光。

是春寒料峭，是万籁俱寂，是徜徉冰河的游鱼。

是百口莫辩，是无可奈何，是旧书没有结局。

四

第六日的晨曦降临之时，新生的世界之树却是摇摇欲坠。

虚弱的身躯，长期的劝诱，加上爆发的隐忧。这些都动摇了Thor原本坚定的内心。

如果他们的结合注定是一场悲剧，是否从未开始便是最好的结局。

如果叫他复活了Loki却与他分离，他知晓这是不可能的事情。

而若他现在放弃，他兄弟的灵魂就会分散在宇宙各地。

它们最终会再入轮回，拥有万千种不同命运，

却再不会有他的Loki。

一个声音在此时响起，陌生而又熟悉。

我亲爱的哥哥啊，满足可不是我的天性。

我从不像你那般滥情呀，我所做一切都是为你。

你听到的只是我的部分啊，并不是我的整体。

因为七日之期未至，我的灵魂还未聚齐。

这渺远的声音却似重锤般敲击了Thor的心灵，他的鲜血再度流出，他的神力再度汇集。

你尽管把心放进肚子里，我亲爱的的兄弟。

六日光阴已过啊，最后一日不值一提。

世界之树的新枝已快长成，我爱人的灵魂也将汇集。

无论前方所为何物啊，都不能阻止我带回我的Loki。

华纳的神女却再次开口，语气里满含无奈与愁绪。

奥丁之子们啊，你们实在太过年轻。

献祭并非难事啊，不抵的始终是命运。

你们相见与我何干啊，我只是不忍你们得到又失去。

你们注定无法相守啊，无论哪个宇宙的Thor和Loki。

你们尽管亲自看看吧，就知道我有没有骗你。

于是已然停滞的画面再度流动，他们看到不同的Thor与Loki。

无尽的画面走马灯般在眼前展开，鲜血与黑暗构成它们共同的背景。

有的画面他们看见灿金角盔下脸庞苍白褶皱，神锤当头砸下巨响撼然震天；

有些画面里他看到痛苦幼童面容扭曲，乌鹊低语却恰似尖叫回响；

有些画面里他们又看见饿狼獠牙尖利，巨蟒蔽日遮天。

于是Thor再次开始怀疑，是否他们的故事最终只有悲剧。

但是熟悉的声音再次响起，那时属于Loki的声音。

可恶的挑拨者啊，亏你还自称华纳的神女？

你自称怜惜我的母亲，那简直是在玷污她的声誉。

你自以为演出得完美啊，可你却不知谎言的真意。

而我恰好正是掌管此物的神明。

你用魔法与巧言蒙蔽了我的兄长啊，趁机侵扰他虚弱的身体。

世界之树与你联系紧密，而我兄长的行为会威胁你的魔力。

华纳的女巫还未回答，雷霆之神的怒火便已席卷了天地。

来自华纳的女巫啊，你已然触犯了我的禁忌。

你用巧言刺激我的心灵，以魔力加剧我的眩晕。

你挑拨我的心弦，劝诱让我放弃。

也许你所言皆为真实啊，可你并不了解我们的关系。

魔法与力量，谎言与雷霆。

我们是生来相伴，哪怕看似互相偏离。

光与暗，阳与阴。

这般的搭档可谓九界唯一。

他兄弟的声音于此时响起。

我亲爱的兄长啊，请收敛你的怒气。

华纳的女巫并不能伤害你啊，因为冈尼尔伤了她的元气。

你若问我如何知晓这许多啊，因为我的灵魂曾游荡宇宙各地。

透过无所不至的世界之树啊，我不得不告诉你她所言非虚。

但我仍不允许你放弃啊，因为满足不是我的天性。

我要自己书写自己的生命啊，哪怕结局注定是悲剧。

第七日的晨光终现，此日雷霆照亮天地。

Thor的神力本已耗尽，可他并不吝惜自己的生命。

请原谅你愚蠢的兄长啊，我亲爱的Loki。

我始终不能放手啊，哪怕我已看过无数的命运。

哪怕你我始终环绕于兵荒马乱，我们也有相视而笑的默契。

你我曾爱而不得啊，如今我要弥补重圆的碎镜。

我再不顾什么人言可畏啊，我已错过一次不敢开口的感情。

即使以己身为代价啊，今生今世我不敢想象没有你的生命。

Gullveig的声音似乎再次响起，但那恼人的聒噪全被淹没在撼天雷声里。

雷暴轰鸣于新生的嫩枝上，恰如神话中Loki降临。

雷声消散之时，Thor知晓他的兄弟灵魂终于聚齐。于是他斩断藤蔓翻转身躯，对不知所踪的Gullveig送出答语。

来自华纳的女巫，我欠你一个答语。

我知晓你所言的真实，但我们不能不反抗命运。

这取决于我们的天性啊，我们生来不知满足与放弃。

我相信我们可以书写自己的命运啊，因为我们是神明。

我们的神生所似啊，究竟为何？

漫长沉默，彼此折磨，

与生死相依。

End


End file.
